The deck bodies of containers, freight cars, and trucks of the prior arts are opened and closed only at the sides. Hitherto, no idea has been proposed in which a van body has the roof opened and closed. Therefore, it has been impossible to load heavy goods onto or unload them from the deck bodies e.g. by suspending them with cranes.